Dua Kecoak
by grettama
Summary: Cerita singkat mengenai permusuhan psikologis Naruto dan Sasuke pada suatu hari di sebuah stasiun kereta api.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto and Yusrizal KW**

**Summary : Cerita singkat mengenai permusuhan psikologis Naruto dan Sasuke pada suatu hari di sebuah stasiun kereta api.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU. OOCness. Oneshot. Naruto's POV.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**_Seiba Asuka's Present_**

**_Dua Kecoak_**

-

-

-

[Naruto's POV]

Kami dua lelaki yang bermusuhan. Duduk bersisian secara kebetulan di sebuah bangku peron stasiun kereta api. **Sama-sama terkejut ketika saling pandang tak sengaja.** Karena sudah terbiasa bermusuhan dalam keadaan macam apa pun, kami cepat saling membuang muka dan membuang napas dengan kasar. **Entah kenapa, tak satu pun di antara kami ingin pindah duduk.** Padahal masih banyak bangku kosong. Bagiku, pindah duduk ke tempat lain, bisa menimbulkan anggapan bahwa aku takut. Mungkin, demikian juga padanya.

Ponselnya bersuara. Seketika kudengar ia berkata-kata sangat mesra dengan lawan bicaranya. Kuyakini dari cara bicaranya, yang menghubunginya barusan pastilah seorang perempuan dekatnya yang bisa saja cantik, bisa juga biasa-biasa saja.

"Aku menunggumu selalu, sayang. Aku merindukanmu. Ya. Ya. Pasti, pasti aku akan mencium bibir merahmu itu dalam-dalam malam ini," kata musuhku itu sambil seraya melirik ke arahku yang kebetulan tengah meliriknya. **Ada perasaan jengkel menghinggapiku.** Kurasa ia tengah memanas-manasi aku.

"Aku? Di bangku peron. Duduk sendirian. Oya, ada yang lain, ada kecoak busuk di dekatku. Nanti juga mati terinjak."

Sialan, batinku. Ini pasti dimaksudkan untukku, sebuah hinaan agar aku bisa menghindarinya ke bangku lain. Tapi, apa peduliku, bukankan aku sudah tanamkan dalam hati, bahwa ia musuh tengik yang mesti diabaikan agar hidup tetap berjalan dengan indah.

Kulihat dia mengangguk-angguk, makin melekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Hn," ia menutup pembicaraan seraya mendekatkan ponselnya ke bibirnya dan memberikan ciuman jarak jauh melalui ponselnya kepada kekasihnya.

Kami pun kembali duduk bersisian. Sesekali melirik jam tangan. **Aku tetap mengamatinya dengan sudut mata, dan kurasakan betapa ia melakukan hal yang sama.** Kupikir, ia pasti amat jengkel sebagaimana halnya aku, karena secara tak sengaja terpilih bangku yang sama yang kebetulan orang lain bagai tak meminatinya.

**Inilah hebatnya, permusuhan kami tak ada yang tahu. Kami pun tak ingin orang lain tahu kemudian memahami kenapa kami begitu saling membenci dan saling menanam muka buruk jika bertemu. Hebatnya, kami sama-sama tak pernah terangsang untuk ribut secara fisik; bertinju keras misalnya. Tapi, bila bertemu, kemudian pisah, selalu saja hatiku merasa sakit, rasa sakit yang lebih parah dari sakit setelah berkelahi hingga babak belur.**

Kini, musuhku itu tiba-tiba duduk di bangku dan peron yang sama denganku. Inilah suasana terburuk untuk hari ini. ingin rasanya aku beranjak pada bangku lain, menghindari tatapan onyx-nya yang menyebalkan, namun aku tak ingin ia melepas langkahku dengan garis bibir meremehkan seakan aku gentar pada kehadirannya.

Kunyalakan rokok, kuhisap dengan bernafsu. Sesekali kulempar asap dari mulutku dengan kasar ketika tiba-tiba di kepalaku muncul bayangan aku menonjok wajah pucatnya habis-habisan, babak belur, konyol sekalian. Dari sudut mataku, kutangkap dia menggosok-gosokkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke telapak tangan kiri. Mungkin ada geram yang ia simpan.

Persetan, kataku dalam hati seraya agak membanting puntung rokok di depan sepatuku yang mengilap lantaran disemir. Sepercik api kecil menyerpih, lalu puntung terdiam di lantai. Mudah-mudahan ia tersinggung dengan cara spontanku barusan. Jika ia merasakan tersinggung dan geram tapi tak bisa melampiaskan tinjunya ke wajahku, itulah kemenangan yang kurasakan. Ia, berarti, membantuku menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

Ia berdiri, rambutnya yang tampak seperti pantat ayam berkibar sedikit, ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Wajah pucatnya yang kuakui dengan enggan, cukup tampan, mengarah ke depan. Sesaat, dari saku belakangnya, ia merogoh dan mengeluarkan rokok kretek. Sebentar rokok terselip di antara kedua belah bibirnya. Tapi kesibukan tangannya meraba-raba setiap saku di pakaiannya yang belum berhenti, membuat aku yakin ia mencari korek api. Kuyakini selanjutnya, korek apinya tak ada. Kubayangkan jika ia sahabat terbaikku, maka serta merta aku menyalakan api untuk rokoknya. Ketika aku mulai berpikir ia akan membeli korek api ke penjual rokok di sekitar peron, ketika itu pula aku tersentak.

Dengan enteng ia menundukkan wajahnya, lalu menunduk persis di atas puntung rokokku yang masih menyala di lantai. Puntung rokokknya tadi, ia pungut. Di antara jepitan jempol dan telunjuknya, ia arahkan puntung berapi dengan sedikit memutar-mutarkan ke rokoknya yang telah lebih awal menyelip di bilang bibirnya. Sebelum ia mencampakkan kembali puntung itu, ia menoleh ke arahku amat sekilas. Lalu ia buang ke lantai, kemudian diinjaknya dengan sepatu. Ketika itu kurasakan ia menginjak-injak harga diriku, yang sakitnya menyesak ke hati.

Sebelum amarah muncrat menyerupai kepalan tinju melayang ke wajahnya, kubujuk diriku dengan sabar. Kukatakan kepada hatiku, sabar, sabarlah. Kau justru akan kalah dan terhina juka ketahuan berlaku brutal.

Kutarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia kembali duduk di sampingku. Asap rokoknya, oleh angin yang samar melenggok di depanku terasa turut menjengkelkan. Tak lama, ponselku berdenyut. Segera kuketahui: Hinata, kekasihku yang sebentar lagi sampai dibawa kereta.

"Ya, sayang. Kutunggu. Pasti," kataku, berdiri dan membelakangi musuhku. Kudengar suara lembut Hinata, yang berebutan dengan suara kereta. Lalu kubayangkan betapa ia akan menumbuhkan hari indah yang baru malam nanti.

"Apa? Ya. Sendiri. Di peron."

Aku diam sejenak.

"Ada sih. Tapi bukan wanita cantik di sampingku," aku kembali ke posisi semula, duduk di bangku di sisi musuhku. Kudengar Hinata ngotot ingin tahu.

"Wanita jelek juga tidak. Cuma, cuma seekor kecoak, kecoak gudang! Sudah, ya…"

Kututup ponselku dan menyelipkannya ke dalam saku celana yang longgar. Ada kepuasan batin, apalagi sempat menyebut kata kecoak.

-

Sepuluh menit lagi, gumamku. Aku akan mendapatkan Hinata turun dari kereta, menyerbuku yang tengah membuka tangan untuk memeluknya sebagai ungkapan rasa rinduku yang mendalam. Dan, musuhku? Cih. Tentu, tentu ia tak mau kalah denganku. Mungkin ia akan melakukannya lebih romantis dariku, **apalagi aku cukup mengenalnya dengan baik sebelum kami bermusuhan oleh sebab sesuatu yang secara tak langsung tanpa disadari kami rahasiakan berdua.** Ia, musuhku itu, seorang yang tak ingin kalah denganku, dalam bentuk apapun sebagaimana juga aku tak ingin kalah dengannya dalam bentuk apapun. **Permusuhan itu indah, mendarah daging dalam diri kami.**

Tapi, menjelang sepuluh menit itu habis, perasaanku terganggu **karena dia, kecoak gudang itu masih duduk di sampingku.** Mungkin ia tengah berkhayal tentang keindahan perempuan yang dinantinya. Kalau tidak, mana mau ia menunggu begitu lebih awal, meninggalkan kantor sebagaimana aku meninggalkan sebuah rapat penting di perusahaan.

Satu-satunya pengisi kesumpekan bersisian dengan kecoak—maksudku musuhku ini—adalah dengan menyalakan rokok, menghisapnya dalam-dalam bagai drakula menyedot darah, kemudian menghembuskannya keras-keras seakan merasakan racun dari darah yang dihisap. Ketika kusadari rokok tinggal puntung, sudah ada biasa panas menyentuh lidahku, kubuang baik-baik rokok itu ke lantai. Terpikir olehku, ia pasti menginginkan rokoknya menyala lagi sementara kereta pembawa yang ditunggu tiba. Sebelum ia berpikir untuk memanfaatkan puntungku, cepat-cepat aku berdiri. Setelah kuduga ia melihat gerakku berdiri, dengan angkuh kuinjak puntung rokok itu hingga hancur dan apinya padam. Setelah kurasakan kepuasan di dalam dada, **aku kembali duduk di sisinya.**

Aku nyaris terpekik, ketika ia menyelipkan rokok kreteknya di antara bilah bibirnya, kemudian serta merta dari saku bajunya keluar zipo—pemantik api berdenting ketika tutupnya dibuka dengan mahir—disambut nyala api membakar ujung rokoknya. Teme! Rutukku dalam hati. Ia mempermainkanku. Ia gambarkan dirinya tak berkorek api dengan cara memungut puntung rokokku tadi. Ketika keyakinanku akan hal itu tumbuh untuk memanasinya, ia bagai menampar wajahku dengan tangan api yang berkobar.

Ingin rasanya aku beranjak dengan perasaan marah terpendam serta rasa malu yang tak terhingga karena meresa tercemooh. Kutolehkan wajah ke arahnya, ia membalas dengan senyum melecehkan seraya pelan-pelan menghisap rokoknya, lalu menghembuskan main-main bagai orang yang baru saja menikmati kemenangan dramatis. Ia mengangguk-angguk, ada cemooh kemenangan yang tebal dari mata onyx-nya yang tak bersahabat itu.

"**Teme!" umpatku.**

"**Dobe," balasnya.**

Aku pun merasakan kami dua orang yang makin memperdalam permusuhan, memperjauh persahabatan. Tapi, apa pentingnya itu. Kalau bisa, ia kucincang habis selepas dari peron ini.

-

-

-

Kulupakan laki-laki keparat di sampingku ini. Kukatakan pada diriku, bahwa yang ditunggu lebih indah dari hal yang menggaduh perasaan. Yah, dari seorang musuh yang akan mempersumbing keindahan.

Saat itu pun tiba, sekaligus sebagai alasan untuk bisa dengan nyaman meninggalkan laki-laki rapi dan gagah (aku pun rapi dan gagah) agar tak disangka takut atau sejenisnya. Pengeras suara mengabarkan, kereta telah datang. Ya, kereta yang kutunggu membawa kekasih dari kota lain, kota yang jaraknya cukup membuat rindu menggunung oleh rasa cinta yang dalam.

Aku pun berdiri, melangkah melewati pembatas di mana nantinya akan bertemu dengan sebuah gerbong yang pintu sampingnya menganga memuntahkan orang-orang. Dan, kulihat musuhku itu pun memilih langkah yang sama, agak di belakangku.

Kulihat Hinata keluar dari kereta, dengan jinjingan kecil. Kulambaikan tangan, Hinata melihatku. Ia gegas mendekat, diiringi langkahku menyongsong ke arahnya. Kami pun berpelukan tipis setelah membisikkan sesuatu yang semua orang bisa paham: itu ungkapan rindu yang lama tak terungkap.

Ada perasaan lapang, kala kurasakan musuhku tadi tak disekitarku. Kami pun melangkah, bergandengan tangan, sementara tanganku yang lain memegang jinjingan milik Hinata.

"Sebentar, aku menghubungi ibuku dulu. Biar dia tenang kalau aku sampai selamat disambut olehmu," Hinata mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas sandang mungilnya yang terbuat dari kulit. Sementara ia menelepon, kuedarkan pandang ke beberapa mulut samping gerbong yang terbuka. **Rasa ingin tahuku dimana si Teme tadi berada, tumbuh lagi.** Aku juga ingin tahu, siapa dan bagaimana wajah dan keadaan perempuan yang ditunggunya. Sebab kalau lebih cantik dari Hinata, aku merasa terhina, ada persaingan psikologis yang selalu membuatku tercemooh bila bertemu ketika sama-sama berduaan nantinya.

Tap! Mataku terpaku pada apa yang kuinginkan. Ia, musuhku itu, sudah bertemu kekasihnya. Kulihat mereka tengah berpelukan hangat tak jauh dariku. Aku hanya melihat wajah kegembiraan laki-laki di sisiku tadi yang menjengkelkan, sementara kekasihnya membelakangiku sehingga aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Tapi rambut pirang panjangnya yang tergerai indah, pakaian ketat dan bisa kurasakan dari bentuk tubuhnya kalau ia perempuan menggairahkan.

Ketika mereka saling merenggang, dan si laki-laki merengkuh bahunya untuk berjalan meninggalkan peron, sekilas kulihat wajah perempuan itu. Aku penasaran. Dan, tiba-tiba ia menoleh ke suatu arah, kebetulan searah tempat aku berdiri seraya menunggu Hinata bercakap-cakap ringan dengan ibunya.

Jantungku tiba-tiba terasa putus. Ada aliran darah yang mati ketika kuketahui siapa perempuan yang ditunggunya tadi. Perempuan itu, ya Tuhan, adik kandungku yang tercantik.

Sebelum ia melihat aku, cepat kubalikkan badan dan kebetulan Hinata selesai berbicara dengan ibunya. Seraya merengkuh bahu Hinata, kubayangkan musuhku itu membuktikan ucapannya dalam telepon: mencium bibir merah kekasihnya dalam-dalam.

Dengan perasaan tak menentu, aku melangkah meninggalkan peron bersama Hinata. keterkejutanku belum hilang, apalagi membayangkan bibir adikku yang tercantik ditelusuri secar bernafsu oleh pantat ayam sialan itu.

Tanpa setahu Hinata, apalagi menceritakannya, kupendam amarahku yang semakin besar pada si Teme itu. Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal, lalu mengangguk-angguk mengingat telepon adikku lima hari yang lalu yang mengabarkan dia akan pulang dalam waktu dekat. Tanpa menyebutkan hari dan tanggalnya ia katakan tak perlu dijemput ke stasiun. Ternyata, Teme yang ia harapkan menjemputnya!

-

-

-

**_Owari_**

-

-

-

Tulisan yang saia **bold ** itu berarti referensi yaoi-nya. X3

Saia sendiri bingung, ini sebenarnya fic yaoi atau bukan? Kenapa ada NaruHina dan SasuIno (ceritanya Ino itu adiknya Naruto) di sini??? =.='

Tapi bagi yang benar-benar fujoshi sejati, pasti berpikir kalau ini yaoi. Maksudnya, permusuhan Naruto dan Sasuke di sini itu mirip dengan permusuhan mereka di manga kan??

(atau memang cuma saia yang mikir begitu?)

Yah…saia sendiri sudah mengecap ini cerita yaoi sejak pertama kali baca… X3

Kalau banyak yang beranggapan ini bukan yaoi, anggap saja saia lagi nyenengin para straight. Sekali-sekali nggak apa-apalah…-.-… pada dasarnya saia juga nggak terlalu benci straight kok, cuma sebel ajah *gampared*

Mind to review?^^


End file.
